wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cold
Stone Cold 'is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010, where he is the current WWE Champion. Career 'Debut (2009) Stone Cold made his debut on the December 10th edition of Superstars defeating William Regal. Austin competed in the 2010 Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania, losing to Jack Swagger. Draft to SmackDown, Champions Gauntlet & WWE Champion (2010) As part of the 2010 WWE Draft, Austin was drafted to the SmackDown brand. He made his debut on April 9th, issuing a challenge to himself and all champions on SmackDown, stating he would defeat each champion individually until he beats the world champion, in turn earning a WWE Championship match. He won his first match of the gauntlet by defeating Zack Ryder, who is the Cruiserweight Champion. The following week, Austin continued the gauntlet by defeating Wade Barrett, the ECW Champion. Austin went on to defeat both WWE Tag Team Champions, beating Evan Bourne and then Kofi Kingston and then the Intercontinental Champion, defeating The Miz on May 7th. It was then finally confirmed that Austin would complete his gauntlet on May 14th, defeating Christian, the WWE Champion, in a non-title match. On May 28th, Austin was granted his WWE Championship opportunity, alongside Christian & The Undertaker in a 4-Way Match at Fatal 4-Way against new champion John Cena. At the event, Austin won the WWE Championship, last eliminating The Miz to win his first championship. The following Friday on SmackDown, Austin opened the show by announcing he was getting rid of the "piece of trash" original design for the WWE Championship, this was followed by Austin introduced a new title design dubbed the "undisputed" championship design, primarily featuring black and gold with a large eagle and globe in the center, as opposed to the large "W" design of the original. Austin then issued an open challenge against someone he'd not yet defeated, which was answered by first ever WWE Champion Triple H, who Austin retained against in the main event. The following Monday, Austin was scheduled to face D-Generation X in a rare appearance on RAW, however, Austin was attacked by Disciples of Darkness, with Nemesis then taking Austin's place in the match. On July 2nd, it was revealed that Stone Cold would face former WWE Champion John Cena in a rematch at Money in the Bank. At the event, Austin defeated John Cena to retain after interference from The Miz, who had won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match earlier in the night. Following Austin's defense, Miz attacked Austin with the WWE Championship, but threw it down rather than cashing-in his Money in the Bank briefcase. The following Friday on SmackDown, Austin defeated The Miz despite outside interference from RAW world champion Sheamus. Following the events of the match, Miz began stating he was "anti-RAW" and that he would work alongside Austin, this was proven on the August 6th edition of SmackDown when The Miz and Austin lost a tag team match to The Celtic Cross, after which, Miz saved Austin from a steel chair attack from Sheamus & Drew McIntyre. At SummerSlam, Austin retained the WWE Championship in a competitive match with Triple H. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Championship (1-time) - current Category:Superstars